


warm touch of sunlight, bright flash of pain

by Karria



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Descriptions of Pain, F/M, PLEASE DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: TW: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, DESCRIPTIONS OF PAINIt was still a little cold; not that it mattered to them.





	warm touch of sunlight, bright flash of pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TricksterKat209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterKat209/gifts).

The sunrise was fast approaching. The color of the sky changed from black to navy blue, and soon they would see the shades of oranges on pinks dancing on the edge of the horizon. The stars disappeared slowly, starting with the dim ones and soon even the brightest one was not going to be visible. There wasn’t a cloud in sight. It was still a little cold; not that it mattered to them.

“How long?”

“Maybe a few minutes.”

The top of this building would usually be a great observation spot, not only for the sky but also for the city below them. Maybe if they were closer to the edge they would be able to see the mortals, going about their daily lives. Returning from a party. Going to work. Calling their loved ones. Living. Breathing.

For a moment Jasper wished for the ability to will his blood to move again like when he was live; to feel warmth on his skin, the beat of his heart in his chest. Just for a few seconds. But; his curse was not even going to give him that much. Not a passing relief, not a moment of hope. Through the pain, he pulled himself up to the sitting position again. He felt his bones crack as he leaned back on the door of the cage.

He looked over to his right, at Eva sitting; separated from him. A blind rage flared up in his chest; he wished he could’ve killed Strauss before they got them. He clenched his fist so hard a wave of pain went through his arm. He wondered what happened to the rest of the coterie. He hoped they at least took some of those fuckers with them. He was pretty sure he saw Annabelle rip a few of them apart at the very least. Who knows; maybe Victor or Nelli managed to get away. They’ve always been better at getting themselves out of trouble.

At least he could let himself hope.

It all went so wrong so fast. One day it seemed like… well maybe they weren’t on top of things, but it didn’t seem like they were losing either. Next thing they know, an ambush strikes and people _die_. Die a horrible, pointless, violent death. Die because of the Camarilla. Die because of the Anarchs. Die because of the Beast that rules them all.

It growled at him, in this very moment, demanding survival. But he was hurting so much he could barely sit and no amount of trashing around was going to help them at the moment. If he could save Eva, he would. If he could die for her he would, but right now, outstretching his hand through the gap between the bars he could barely brush her hand with his fingers.

So he does that; for the tiny amount of comfort it might give her. Her skin is cold as is his; but the familiarity of it is enough to make the feeling of despair dim for but a brief moment. He went years without touching people and he learned it again because of her. “For nothing,” his old self would say, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret anything right now.

“It’s been a long time.” Eva’s voice broke the silence again, as gentle as ever. Jasper knew she also had to be in a lot of pain, but she didn’t show it.

“Hmm?” The clarification wasn’t really necessary, but at least it would keep them going.

“Since I last watched a sunrise. I used to love them, I think. At some point.” She wasn’t looking at him. Instead, she was staring off into the horizon, at the point where they could both see the changing colors.

“It’s been a few years.” Jasper did not mention the incident when he exposed himself to the sun during the ambush of the Maharaja. He tried to remember the last time he saw one when he was alive; but he’s never been a morning person. He must’ve seen it at one point, right? It would be ironic if the first sunrise of his life was this one. “I’m sorry I couldn’t…”

Eva shushed him before he could continue. “It doesn’t matter now.” She reached out to him, as much as she could and took his hand. “It’s alright.”

Waiting was the worst part of this execution. That’s probably why the Camarilla chose it. Just one last stab, one last way to cause more pain before they’ll finally be free.

They only have a few moment left, as well say it.

“I love you,” he almost chokes on his words, stuttering. Was it the first time he said it? Fuck, it must have been. He should’ve said it more. He wondered if she knew anyway. He sees Eva shift to look at him and a ghost of a smile plays on her lips. She squeezes his hand and taps on his ring with her finger.

“I love you too.”

Yesterday, he would doubt it. His mind would find the memories of all the terrible things he’s done and play it back to him; he would find any and all reason to belief that she’s lying. It was easier that way. It had been hard to believe otherwise. Here and now he focused on the feeling of being loved, nurtured it until the sun came over the horizon and they both saw it for the first time in years.

The pain was imminent and unforgiving. His Beast screamed _GET OUT GET OUT GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT_

His vision went dark.

*

In the daylight, Jasper Heartwood has been dead for six years. The anniversary passes peacefully.

*

Several years later, a young Gangrel stumbles upon the Labyrinth. They throw away the mouldy clothes and dried flowers; making the room for a cat tree and some cat food. They leave the books alone; they were never the one to read a lot, but they figured they might just come in handy one day.

The Observatory stays empty for a while longer, before a very determined Tremere makes his way around the wards.

*

Life and un-life alike finds a way.


End file.
